<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes by Japo_Chan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921956">A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23'>Japo_Chan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, I did a livewrite over on the discord so im posting it now, I'm just tagging everything lmao, Legend central, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Midna and Marin are only mentioned, Oneshot, Some Humor, Warriors might be out of character, Weird Plot Shit, at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend doesn’t like how often he see the red flowers though, despite the fact that whenever he sees them he thinks of Marin. He thinks it’s just a cruel prank from the Goddess’, teasing him with what he can’t have, saying, “ha! Thanks for saving everyone multiple times, here’s a reminder of the adventure we sent you on that was just a dream to torment you!”. </p><p>It was safe to say that Legend was with Time in the, “the Goddess' are assholes that have cursed us” club, much to Sky’s dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He missed Marin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend couldn’t exactly say that he wanted to go back to Koholint though. But he did wish the people were real. He also is extremely pissed towards Hylia because what kind of fucked up deity would even make their chosen hero go through some mind shattering shit like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers not sleeping as much as he could after waking up along with the Wind Fish, and whenever he did fall asleep and woke up he struggled with telling whether he was still dreaming or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young hero hasn’t told the others about his dream adventure, and he never will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only content revolving around Koholint was the journal he kept and replaced whenever he filled it to the brim. The journal was always about his day or about whatever short quest he went out, or when he met the other versions of himself. He’s embarrassed to think about the long journal he had dedicated to telling Marin about his successor and descendent, Hyrule. He remembers talking about how he wished that he could say that that Marin was Hyrule’s distant grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows that that’s not true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin isn’t real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t change the fact that he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>misses</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, so sometimes he just stares longingly at seagulls or at red flowers just a tad bit longer than he needed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend doesn’t like how often he see the red flowers though, despite the fact that whenever he sees them he thinks of Marin. He thinks it’s just a cruel prank from the Goddess’, teasing him with what he can’t have, saying, “ha! Thanks for saving everyone multiple times, here’s a reminder of the adventure we sent you on that was just a dream to torment you!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say that Legend was with Time in the, “the Goddess' are assholes that have cursed us” club, much to Sky’s dismay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend didn’t understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sky liked the Goddess’ so much, but he didn’t want to ask. It would just start an argument and as much as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>being witty and proving people wrong, he knew that this was a topic that he couldn’t win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Legend returned to camp one day after he went out with Wild to go hunt and witnessed Warriors snooping through the newest journal he had dedicated to Marin, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The smug bastard didn't know boundaries apparently if a couple of the trinkets he had was left falling out of his bag while the play boy sat by it, reading the journal dutifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing!?" Legend shouted, ripping the journal from Warrior's fingers, the other man shouting 'hey!' as Legend held the collection of letters close to his chest. This... This was a huge violation of privacy and Legend for furious at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Come on Legend! We were all curious about whether you had a girl back home, so I took one for the team and snuck a peak, no harm no foul," Warriors said casually with a shrug. "It's not that big a deal. Why don't you ever mail these to here?" Warriors smiled as he stood, giving Legend a light punch in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend just glared. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I can't mail them to her. She doesn't exist,</span>
  </em>
  <span>' he thinks angrily, clutching the journal tightly. He never knew that something like this would ever happen, he knew he shouldn't have kept writing to Marin, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was a bad idea, but he kept doing it anyways because he was a lovesick fool he couldn't get over someone that didn't even fucking exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just haven't found the time to do it," Legend lied, looking away. Better to lie than tell the truth. No one should </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about Koholint and how he struggled with reality for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that Wind sends letters to his grandma and Twilight still sends letters to the kids in his village. You have the time to do it," Warriors said, rolling his eyes. "But whatever suits you I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend huffed. "Mind you busy pretty boy, some people don't like sharing their business. I know you like sharing about all the women that hate you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you get your head out of the gutters then you would have something permanent, but this isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your business, and it never will. Don't try to like how you do with everyone else's problems. Marin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my business</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my business</span>
  </em>
  <span> only. Fuck off." It was a low blow, for sure, but he wasn't going to hesitate to tell Warriors off. It was about time someone told the captain how they really felt about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that's how Legend felt about him, anyways. He's sure the others don't feel so harshly about the man, but Legend can't help but feel like the man just involves himself in everyone's business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors stiffened, his features harsh as he glared at Legend. "I just want to help you! You don't tell anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> besides Hyrule, and even then we all know you rarely tell him shit!" He shouted, his hands clenched at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one asked for you help, Captain!" Legend shouted back, shoving Warriors harshly. "You're a nosy piece of shit and you need to figure your own shit out before trying to help anyone else!" He was breathing harshly, hands shaking as his fingers tightened around the journal, bending it slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors mouth was agape, taken aback. Was this... how Legend really felt about him? Was this how everyone else saw him? Warriors looked back at the rest of the heroes, his eyes wide as he felt self conscious about everything he was and stood for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other heroes were watching the scene unfold before them, exchanging glances with each other, others looking down or trying to mind their own business. Something that... Warriors apparently doesn't do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply. "If it wasn't for our mistakes, you wouldn't even exist!" He shouted, his hand over his chest. "We should've just let you drown, but we didn't! We care for you even though you live because Time fucking died!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors knew he heard someone talking and someone was also stepping up to him, but he just... couldn't stop. "You can't ask me stop wanting to help anyone else when if when any of us decide to stop helping, people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> start to exist." The hurt and pained look on Legend's face was all it took for a majority of Warriors' anger to dissipate. The shorter hero's eyes were wet, obviously trying to hold back tears as he shook. Warriors reached a hand out, going to touch his shoulder, "Legend, I- I didn't mean it, you know I didn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could touch Legend, a hand intercepted, grabbing Warriors wrist. The Captain glanced up, seeing Time's cold and stoic face. "I think that's enough talk between you and Legend, no?" He said, dropping Warriors hand. Warrior glanced at Legend, watching as Twilight consoled Legend, leading the two into the woods by themselves to talk silently. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucked up so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,' Warriors thought as he looked back up at Time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors wanted to go up to Legend, apologize thoroughly or at least explain himself, maybe have a thorough talk, hell he just needed to make it up to Legend because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he took it too far, but he was just angry and he just couldn't think he just said the first thing that came to mind without </span>
  <em>
    <span>any thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he just- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain," Time said, interrupting Warriors frantic thoughts, "you can apologize to Legend later once he composes himself. Right now, you need to calm down." Time had his hand over Warriors shoulder, squeezing slightly before sitting down, Warriors following suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent for awhile, before, "I'm sorry old man." Warriors murmured. The rest of the group remained silent as Wild finished tonight's dinner, handing out the food as they ate their meal in silence, sans Twilight and Legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time trusted Twilight to handle Legend. He knew they were distant relative and with Twilight being his predecessor, he knew that things between the two would go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He hoped it did, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In actual reality, though, it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight was trying to console Legend as best as he could, but he didn't have any knowledge about what was going on besides what the two shouted to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat underneath a tree, Twilight with his arm over Legend's shoulders and Legend with his arms crossed over his chest, furious and devastated at the same time as he sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two heroes remained silent for awhile, before the farmhand decided to break the silence. "Who's Marin?" Twilight asked once Legend was done sobbing quietly underneath his arm. He didn't think that it would be an easy question to answer, considering that the letters to Marin was what caused this entire fiasco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend curled into himself. "...Nobody," he whispered dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit." Twilight tapped Legend's shoulder, thinking about what to say or what to do. Pressing the matter of who Marin was wasn't going to help. He sighed. "You know Warriors didn't mean that, right?" He murmured, glancing down at Legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he didn't mean it he wouldn't have said it," Legend said with a role of his eyes. Legend was at least honest enough to know that he kind of meant what he said. It come out more harsh, but he still believed. "He shouldn't have gone through my shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight looked at Legend's chest, where his arms were crossed and where he was clutching the journal close to him. "Do you..." he paused, running his hand through his hair, momentarily revealing his face tattoo, before dropping his arm. "Do you want me to mail your letters to Marin?" He asked tentatively, pointing at the journal that Legend still held to himself tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend mulled over himself, moving the journal so he could actually look at it. Twilight watched the other hero with a brow raised curiously. He didn't want to talk about Koholint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always thought that if he had to he would tell this adventure to his successor, not to Twilight of all people. That's saying that Legend even considered talking about Koholint though. Never in a million years did he think anyone would find out about Marin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was spirally out of control and Legend didn't like it. He couldn't control anything that was happening, this whole event that happened in less than fifteen minutes. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't going according to plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if things went according to plan then he never would've met Marin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend sighed. "No," he said softly, reluctant. "She..." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts together as he tried to talk about his and the Wind Fish's dream and how when he woke up with the Wind Fish he led to the demise of an entire island. Legend never really did get that off his conscious and he never wanted to share that information with the other heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Twilight could understand what he was going through,, or at least won't hold it against him, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever meant someone that wasn't from this world?" Legend asked, tapping his fingers against the cover of the journal gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight remained quiet, thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I'm not honest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then Legend won't open up to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Her name was Midna. She was my companion throughout my adventure and I think we were dating at some point? I don't know. I really like her though, but I don't know how to get to her again," he explained quietly, chewing at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend sighed. So the farmhand does understand what he was going through, or at least, more so than the others would. "Marin was from one of my adventures. I was on an island called Koholint. It was beautiful. We got really close. As I kept going through with my adventure, though, I had to wake up the Wind Fish. Turns out Koholint was just... the Wind Fish's dream." Legend was quiet as he rubbed his eyes, thinking about the island and Marin and how happy he felt whenever he took a break from the adventure to just sit with Marin and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight sighed. "So she isn't real, is she?" He asked, tilting his head, staring at the trees across from them so not to look at Legend and drown him with all of his sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Legend said somberly, "she isn't and never will be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Twilight's lips tugged down into a frown as he exhaled slowly. "I can't say that Midna never existed, but she's a Twili. She was the Twilight princess, hell maybe she's queen now, but she had the ability to destroy the only way I could see her. I've been looking for a way to see her, but, well... it's complicated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend snorted. He's heard Twilight explain the situation as 'it's complicated' so many times instead of actually explaining what had happened that no that he heard him say it again, well, it was just funny to him for some reason. "I hope you find her," Legend said, looking up at Twilight and smiling. "Just so you can uncomplicate it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight rolled his eyes with a laugh. "And I hope you find a Marin somewhere else. If there can by nine links, there might be another Marin somewhere," Twilight said, standing up with a grunt. He offered a hand for Legend to take, which he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it, but we'll see, right?" Legend said, stretching his arms above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to go back to camp?" Twilight asked, tilting his head in the direction they came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right." He completely forgot about the argument he had with Warriors because of the short heart to heart he had with Twilight. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised that he had a heart to heart with the farmhand of all people. "Yeah, I think I'm ready," he said, breathing in deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way back to camp, they started to hear some commotion coming from the other heroes. The two exchanged glances with each other before exiting their place amongst the trees and seeing what exactly was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors was crying, saying something incoherent with Sky's sailcloth around his shoulders. His head was on Time's shoulder, the aforementioned patting to top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was gathered around each other as they listened to Warriors despite not being able to understand him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could've been worse!" Wind said, tapping his hand against Warriors knee. "You could've told him that he didn't deserve to live." The boy paused for a minute, thinking. "Oh wait never mind, you kind of did do that didn't you?" Warriors then proceeded to cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>louder</span>
  </em>
  <span> as some of the others shouted that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, but not really</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Hyrule scolded Wind for trying to help. Wind just looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck, before he saw Legend and Twilight and waved at them excitedly. "Hey Warriors, they're back so now you can apologize for being a dick!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language," Time mumbled, though he was smiling at Wind's antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors quickly turned back to see Legend and Twilight, before he rushed over to Legend, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend looked at Twilight mouthing a quick 'help me', to which Twilight to raised his hands before walking over to the others. Legend flipped the farmhand off, before paying attention to the captain. Legend pat Warriors back gently albeit awkwardly. "Heyyyy, this is really out of character of you Captain, but it's okay. I'm sorry too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors looked up at him, and Legend cringed. He looked disgusting, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my Hylia his face was in my shirt and now that's gross as shit now too-</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I didn't mean what I said! I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have went into your business, but I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it at all I just wanted you to be happier because you look sad all the time and you definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist, Hylia's just a bitch and you're cool as fuck and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain it's fine," Legend said, hugging the man back before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away so he could actually look up at his face and speak without the taller man getting snot all in his sleeve. "I'm... sorry for being so harsh on you. I... could've handled that better," he said quietly. He wasn't really used to apologizing, but he knew that both he and Warriors were both at fault for the whole mess. He sighed. "Just don't be nosy and we're fine, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors nodded quickly, before he used Sky's sailcloth to blow his noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you!" Sky shouted from where he sat with the others. "That's not a handkerchief!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors and Legend glances with each other before laughing loudly, much to Sky's dismay. They others soon joined in, and while Legend still felt a little tense about the whole thing, he felt more comfortable with everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, maybe he will find Marin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the other heroes, his shoulders schlumped as he smiled gently. Until then, he already had a family, and he was glad that he had others with him that understood what he was going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He missed Marin, but he has people there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wild, is there still food leftover?" He asked, sitting next to Twilight. Wild nodded happily as he handed a bowl of stew to Legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure this wasn't as homey as Koholint was, but being all of the other heroes was home nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a really fun time live writing this over on the LU Discord and I really enjoyed writing this. I didn't expect the turn this took from when I wrote this on my own originally, but I liked it a lot and so did some people on the livewrite :)</p><p>EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. </p><p>Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. </p><p>No justice, no peace.</p><p>More information found <a href="https://justiceforbreonna.org/">here.</a></p><p>  <a href="https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/">Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.</a><br/><a href="https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks">A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.</a><br/><a href="https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?">The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.</a><br/><a href="https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/">This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.</a><br/><a href="https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/">Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).</a></p><p>Thank you for reading. Stay safe. </p><p>ACAB.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>